Twitches and Twonics
by shanzlol
Summary: Davenport makes the lab rats capsules into portals to other dimensions. Chase and Spike end up in Coventry where they meet Alex and Camryn The twitches. They find out Thantos is back. They help defeat him but Karsh goes missing. (There will be a sequel) (SPIKE IS HIS OWN PERSON) (Chase and Spike are twins)
1. Chapter 1(full summary)

This is a crossover Between Lab rats and T*witches(Movie). MY FIRST CROSSOVER

SPIKE IS HIS OWN PERSON IN THIS FANFIC! SO CHASE AND SPIKE ARE TWINS!

Full Summary:

Davenport manages to turn the capsules into portals to other dimensions. Chase and Spike get locked in their capsules and sent to Coventry where they meet Alex and Camryn (Cam) the Twitches. They also meet Karsh, Ileana, Miranda and Aron. They discover Thantos is still alive and is back for revenge. They also find out the boys are bionic and start calling them Twonics (Twin bionics). Thantos goes to the Davenport house hold. They help defeat Thantos and save their family but Karsh goes missing!

There will be a sequel to this where they find Karsh(eventually)

That is a brief intro so hope you like my crossover chooses!


	2. Chapter 2(Intrduction)

here's the start of my first crossover!

* * *

Mr Davenport was in the lab fiddling with the control panel when he heard two people shouting his name. He sighed. Sometimes he wished he hadn't but then again he knew it was a good idea. He had made Spike his own person because Chase kind of made him. So now he had twins which was confusing. Chase and Spike ran into the lab. Mr Davenport had no idea which one was which until he heard them speak.

"Mr Davenport, look what he did" Chase said showing him his now pink checked shirt.

"Spike did you turn it pink on purpose?"

"Yes its funny!" Spike admitted.

"Cant you to try and get along"

"NO" the twins said together.

"What are you up to?" Chase asked.

"Im adding something to your capsules."

"What is it" Spike asked.

"Im adding in a feature that is: now your capsules can transport you to other dimensions!"

"WOW" Chase and Spike said in unison.

"YE im awesome"

"You killed the 'wow' moment" Spike complained.

"What ever can you boys go and get the others so I can show them"

The boys ran up stairs.


	3. Chapter 3(not warm welcome to coventry)

3rd chapter! remember the twitches one takes place after twitches 2 so Aron is in it!

* * *

The twins came down to the lab with Adam, Bree and Leo.

"What lame thing have you invented this time?" Bree huffed.

"I have made a features in your capsules. They can transport you to other dimensions."

"That's so cool" Leo squealed.

"Ok bed time everyone. Including you Leo" Davenport ordered.

The four bionics stepped inside their capsules.

"No fair big D" Leo said leaning on a blue button on the control panel. The bionics capsule floors turned purple.

"Leo you activated the transporter to other dimensions! Everyone get out of your capsules NOW" Mr Davenport shouted.

Adam and Bree stumbled out of their capsules.

"CHASE SPIKE GET OUT!" Mr Davenport shouted

"My capsule's locked" Chase screamed

"Same" Spike screamed

Chase and Spike's capsules lit up and there was a bright flash of light.

When the light had died down Chase and Spike's capsules were empty.

"Oh no" Everyone said.

MEANWHILE...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Chase and Spike screamed as they fell from the sky onto hard concrete.

The two boys helped each other onto their feet.

"Where the hell are we Chase?"

"I honestly don't know Spike. Lets look around"

Both of them walked along a cracked road. They reached wooden double doors.

"Should we go in?" Chase asked Spike

"Ye I think"

Spike grabbed Chase's wrist and dragged him to the doors. He opened one of them and they both stepped in cautiously.

"This place is like a palace!" Chase exclaimed.

They walked deeper into the building looking round as they went. They stopped in the middle of a room where there was a sun and moon on the floor.  
Suddenly the sun and moon glowed. The twins jumped and slowly walked backwards where they bumped into someone. They quickly turned around and looked up at the person. The both gulped.

"You two are coming with me" The person said in an angry voice.

He grabbed them by their collars and pulled them away. He led them to a room where a woman in a blue dress was. She turned around with a shocked face.

"I found them in the castle. They are intruders. Maybe minions of Thantos!" The man said.

"Come on they cant be minions of Thantos he has always worked alone" The woman said

"Ok my name is Aron and this is Miranda who are you and where do you come from" Aron asked.

"Well hi um Im Chase and this is my twin Spike"

"Where do you come from?" Aron interrogated.

"anotherdimension" Spike mumbled very quickly.

"What was that?" Miranda asked politely.

"Another dimension...I think" Spike said again but slower and clearer.

"What?" Aron and Miranda said in unison.

"Can we go now..." Chase asked.

"NO" Aron snapped.

Aron turned to Miranda and whispered "Get Alex, Camryn, Karsh and Ileana here. Maybe they know who they are"

Miranda went out to call Alex, Camryn, Karsh and Ileana and left Aron with the scared twins.

"Please don't hurt us" Chase said not making eye contact.

"I wont don't worry" Aron said more calmly and kindly now.

"Miranda will be back shortly so get comfortable." Aron added.

* * *

LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER DONE so far!


	4. Chapter 4(Explaining Time)

... :D?! CRAZY

* * *

Chase and Spike were waiting for Miranda to return with some people.

She returned with four other people who were vey shocked.

"Ok do you four know these people?" Miranda asked

Everyone of them answered with a no. Then two twin girls stepped forwards and started asking questions.

"Hi im Alex and this is my twin Camryn" Alex said

"Ok so all we know about you is your names are Chase and Spike" Camryn said

"And you maybe come from another dimension" Alex added.

"So what are your surnames?" Aron suddenly butted in.

"Davenport" The twins said together

Alex and Camryn gasped.

"What is it" Ileana and Karsh came into the conversation.

"They are sons of the famous billionaire scientist Donald Davenport !" Alex exclaimed.

Aron and Miranda looked very fascinated by this new info.

"So they come from where you girls live" Karsh muttered.

"Well they come from earth but not where we live exactly." Camryn said

"What I don't get is when I found them they were standing on the sun and moon" Aron muttered

"So... what's wrong with that" Ileana asked.

"Well the sum and moon were glowing" Aron answered

"Are you serious?" Camryn said surprised.

Aron nodded.

"There has to be something special about them then!" Karsh concluded.

"do you think it glowed coz we are bionic" Chase whispered to Spike

"What was that" Aron said with a angry face again.

Chase and Spike kept quiet.

"Answer me" Aron growled.

Chase didn't know what to say nor did Spike. Aron puffed.

"Ok how's about me, Miranda, Alex and Camryn go and Karsh and Ileana can get it out of you!" Aron suggested.

So Aron, Miranda, Alex and Camryn exited leaving Karsh and Ileana to sort this out.

"Ok we are much nicer than Aron so you can tell us" Ileana spoke softly which reminded Chase and Spike of Tasha.

"Ok how old are you boys" Karsh questioned

"16" Spike murmured.

"And what did you whisper earlier?" Ileana asked straight after.

"I said exactly... do you think it glowed coz we are..." Chase started

"Coz we are what? We wont hurt you what ever you say" Karsh said quietly crouching down so his was eye level with the boys.

"Coz we are...Bionic!" Spike finished.

Karsh and Ileana looked each other with the most shocked faces in the world.

"Seriously" Ileana whispered

The boys nodded then Chase suddenly said "Don't hurt us. We where made bionic to save the world and protect it. We were created by Donald Davenport and there are two more bionics as well"

"Fascinating! So did Donald send you here?" Karsh now questioned

"Well our idiotic step brother accidentally did. So where exactly are we?" Chase said

"Your in Coventry and the two twins you saw a witches so are Aron and Miranda the king and queen of Coventry" Ileana explained

The boys nodded slowly.

"Im going to get them ok so you can tell them all of this." Ileana said walking out.

* * *

Hec this is long! hope you like


	5. Chapter 5(TWONICS)

hi again!

* * *

Ileana came back in with everyone. Chase and Spike told them everything that they told Karsh and Ileana.

"That makes sense I think" Miranda said confidently.

"Wait so you are twin bionics. We are twin witches. We are TWICHES so you are..." Camryn started.

Alex looked at Camryn and Camryn looked at Alex.

"TWONICS" Alex and Camryn shouted together.

"So what kind of bionics do you have?" Aron asked.

"Well I have super smarts, super senses, levitation, molecular kinesis, force field and so on" Chase said

"I have super aggression, super senses, levitation, molecular kinesis, force field and so on. Basically the same as Chase just super aggression not smarts" Spike said.

"Interesting" Aron and Miranda whispered.

"What I don't get is why the sun and moon glowed" Karsh muttered

Before anyone could answer a dark figure emerged.

"Thantos!" Everyone gasped apart from Chase and Spike who didn't know who he was.

* * *

hi I have decided there wont be a sequel it will be in this fanfic ok! so the summary will change to say NO SEQUEL


	6. Chapter 6(Thantos revenge)

oh no Thantos is back! this chapter includes Thantos going to the davenports and so on.

* * *

"Thantos" Everyone gasped except for Chase and Spike who didn't know who Thantos was.

"We thought you were dead" Aron exclaimed.

"Well im not and im here for revenge! Wait who are they?" Thantos said pointing at Chase and Spike.

"None of your business" Aron answered sounding protective.

"Save it I know who they are they are sons of Donald Davenport" Thantos spat.

"How do you know?" Miranda butted in and stepping forward

"I heard everything"

"Oh" Miranda said stepping back.

"If you don't mind im going to pay their family a visit and to take my revenge" Thantos disappeared.

"Oh no their going after our family" Chase said panicking.

"Don't worry we will save them" Miranda said calmly.

"Where do you live?" Aron growled

"At Davenport kingdom house!" Chase quickly said. (A/N Sorry don't know what the house is called so made it up!)

"ok all of us will go Thantos is still quite powerful" Aron suggested.

At the davenport's house

Mr Davenport was very frustrated. He couldn't track the twins. Everyone els was just sitting there watching him. A bright light flashed in the lab everyone got up and ran behind Davenport.

"Hello Davenport family" Thantos said with a evil laugh after.

"Wh..Who are you" Mr Davenport shuttered

"Not important" Was Thantos reply

Thantos threw a spell at them which blew everyone back. Everyone was on the floor groaning in pain.

"That's just the start!" Thantos laughed

He sent another blast at them.

"This one will finish ALL of you mwahahahahah."

Thantos made a ball in his hands which gradually grew bigger and bigger.

He shot it but was stopped by 2 force fields. Everyone looked up and saw Chase, Spike and a bunch of other people.

"Chase Spike in glad your ok" Davenport mentioned

"By the way these are friends from another dimension and that gye over there is evil and we are going to defeat him so just stay there" Chase said fast.

"Lets go" The twitches said.

On that note Spike and Chase jumped onto the table and the twitches jumped on the control panel.

"Oh its on" Thantos bragged.

He shot a fireball at the Twonics who flipped of the table. Then shot an iceball at the Twitches who ducked.

Thantos grumbled. And started shooting random spells at everyone. No one knew what spells were they and what they did.

Everyone was running and ducking. While Chase had his back turned Thantos shot a spell at him.

"NO" Karsh shouted and jumped in front of Chase as he was turning round (Slow motion 'more epic'). Karsh vanished. Now Aron and Ileana where more mad than ever. Aron started shooting spells at Thantos so did Ileana and the Twitches. Chase and Spike shot force fields at him.

Thantos finally shot some one which was Spike. Spike flew backwards, hit the wall and fell to the floor.

"SPIKE" Chase screamed. Chase turned to face Thantos while Davenport picked up Spike and took him to safety.

"YOU MESS WITH MY TWIN YOU MESS WITH ME" Chase boomed.

Chase used his molecular kinesis to throw stuff at Thantos. The lab was a disaster zone.

"I got an idea use the vaporising spell" Miranda shouted.

The Twitches nodded and said the spell together:

By the power in us we vaporise the darkness vested in this place. Vanish and Vaporise. (made the spell up random)

They spell vaporised Thantos.

"I will be back" He said before he vanished.

Everyone was exhausted. They all headed upstairs where the Davenports were.

"Chase" Davenport shouted when he saw him. He ran up to Chase and gave him a hug.

"I apologize for the mess" Aron said to Mr Davenport.

"Nah its fine its always a mess anyways" Mr Davenport said.

"Um hello don't you remember Karsh went poof in the middle of the battle" Ileana reminded everyone.

"Ye we have to find him. Miranda and Ileana got back to Coventry to see if he is there then return here." Aron ordered.

They transported back to Coventry while Chase introduced everyone to his family. Spike was fine so everyone was happy.

Shortly Miranda and Ileana returned with no Karsh.

"He wasn't anywhere in Coventry or the shadow lands" Miranda explained.

"We will find him don't worry" The Twitches said together.

* * *

Oh I had so much fun writing this chapter it was epic and I was listening to epic music too!


	7. Chapter 7(Hi and Bye)

I think this is the last chapter! Oh well! enjoy (going to be a short chapter soz)

* * *

"We will find Karsh ok" Alex said.

Just then came a knock at the door. Chase walked up to it and opened the door.

"KARSH" Everyone shouted.

Ileana ran up to Karsh and hugged him.

"So glad your ok" Ileana said softly.

"We better be going back to Coventry" Aron mentioned.

Miranda opened the portal and she, Aron, Karsh and Ileana walked through.

"Thanks for your help Chase, Spike." Camryn said.

"No problem" Spike grumbled.

Alex and Camryn walked towards the portal but before they went through they turned back.

"BYE TWONICS" They giggled and ran through.

The portal closed.

"Well what a day. Im glad you two are fine" Mr Davenport huffed.

Everyone went to bed.

In the middle of the night Chase woke up to find Spike wasn't in his capsule. Chase walked upstairs and found Spike asleep on the sofa. Chase sad down next to him. He put a blanket over him and Spike and he fell asleep.

In the morning Mr Davenport found the twins asleep on the sofa.

"Awww Adorable" He said.

* * *

yay the end


End file.
